


dust you shall become

by calcum



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Death, Feels, Fíli Dies, I wrote this such a long time ago, Kíli is left alone to be king, Kíli lives, One Shot, Tragedy, battle of the five armies, this is a mess from start to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcum/pseuds/calcum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fili is dead and it's really hard to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust you shall become

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is a repost of a multi-chaptered story I posted months back title "Veins of Gold" but then deleted because I lost motivation for this story and couldn't continue it. So, instead, I decided I liked the first chapter so much that I would just post that and be done with this fic that has been just sitting on my laptop for months now. It just kind of drops off (because there is another chapter after this that will not be posted) and I apologize for this. I didn't change anything, just a few grammar errors. There are probably still some in here, but I have no beta and I don't feel like reading this again.  
> I do not own the characters or the plot line, that all belongs to Tolkien.

It ended in the same way everything had begun: In laughter.

He could easily retell The End, for it was more recent and more intense and just right there instead of a noise in the background. The End, however, is not now, The End is later, later when the light has left his brother’s eyes and the last burst of laughter had long since gone silent. The Beginning is where this tale of two brothers begins.

Despite common and popular belief, The Beginning is not actually the Actual Beginning. The Actual Beginning involves jealousy of their mother’s attention and crying, a lot of crying, but still less crying than what happened at The End. The Actual Beginning is only but an itch at the back of the mind, forgotten, but still very well there.

The Beginning, though, is where everything begins. The earliest memory of the younger of the two brothers is The Beginning, during of which, there was screaming and crying coming from all around the room and also coming out of Kili's own mouth, but in the midst of all the chaos was his older brother, laughing. It was a glorious sound that made the youngest stop crying and stare at the golden boy with tears streaming down Fili's cheeks, but still laughing, still smiling. The surrounding noise faded out until the youngest son, Kili, could only hear the laughter of his older brother and he had never felt so happy before in his short span of a life. The Beginning was happiness when things started going dark, but before the fading light started making a difference.

The Middle is the period of time between The Beginning and The End, it's not as important as the other two, but it shaped the boys from two children into two dwarfs. It made both of these boys laugh and cry some more, and it made them feel. The Middle made them feel pain and loss during the death of their father. It made Fili and Kili know hunger during an especially long and cold winter where their people were still settling in Ered Luin. They were taught sword fighting and welding and how to be proper dwarfs; how to be proper kings. The Middle was where Fili held his brother, crying, late in the night because some of the older dwarfs called Kili elfish for his lack of beard and slimmer features. And where Thorin and Dis got in such a nasty fight because he wanted to cart her two boys off on a suicide mission to reclaim a home they had never seen before. Also where they hugged their mother goodbye and took off into the world all by themselves. As you can see, The Middle is everything these two young dwarfs went through to get to The End from The Beginning. Maybe, perhaps, they weren't expecting The End so soon, at such a young age, in such a horrific way. Maybe they were going for the glory, for the promise of fortune or maybe for the experience, the adventure of it all. Fili and Kili went on the mindless quest to reclaim Erebor because of the latter: the rush of adventure. You could make the connection that The Middle is the adventure of getting from The Beginning to The End and yes, The Middle holds all of the flashing emotions, millions of different emotions, changing every second, just like the journey to get to the mountain, while The Beginning and The End are just one emotion, maybe two. Fili and Kili loved the Middle, but the Middle is not the focal point of this tale.

The End is exactly what you would expect The End to be. Unless, of course, you associate the end with happily ever after, then you are wrong because The End is everything but happily ever after. Ironically, The End began with smiles and jabs at one another and at their slightly crazy uncle. It soon quickly became sober when there was blood everywhere and there were cries of pain and the clang of swords surrounding him until the sound of death faded out and Kili could only hear the laughter of his older brother. Kili turned and watched his golden brother, tears streaming through the blood and dirt on Fili’s face, laughing in the booming laughter Kili had become so a custom to in the life they had shared together. Fili, so golden, so beautiful, fought with every ounce of grace that any great warrior had and Kili saw it before Fili had any idea what was going on. The End was full of laughter, even after the poison laced arrow of the goblin army imbedded itself between the plates of armor protecting Fili’s back, even after a sword from an orc quickly made its way cleanly through his lower abdomen, even after Kili stood above his brother and watched Fili take his last breath, the ghost of a smile still upon his face, still bringing more light to the golden boy, even in death. Kili was so numb, so shocked, that it’s surprising that he wasn’t killed while he sat next to the cooling body of his older brother. The End had brought light to the darkest of times, but The End had also brought darkness to the lightest of people.

The End is where the tale of these two brothers ends.

The Beginning and The End were the two most important times for Fili and Kili. The Middle is everything else these boys went through together, but The After is where two becomes one. The story of our brothers is over; it’s no longer Fili and Kili; it is now the story of just Kili: the King Who Was Never Supposed to be King.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Fili doesn't die the way I wrote, but I wrote this before I saw BotFA so I didn't know how Fili died, and I decided not to change anything because I quite like the way I ended this.  
> I hope you enjoyed that and drop me a comment to make my day brighter. Also, check out my other Hobbit story titled "History Tells Us..." because I think that one is much better (and longer) than this one.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
